Rain Can Change It All
by VoguePirate
Summary: It started and ended with the rain.They where brought into this world in the rain and one of them left this world in the rain. 1 1/2years later the return of someone, sends shockwaves through the Scott family, who are trying to move on after tragedy.
1. The Return

**Okay so this is my first ever fanfiction. I have been reading them for about 2 years now and decided to bite the bullet and write one, sorry if its horrible.**

**This may seem a little confusing but a summery will be provided with the 2nd chapter.**

**So with out further a due here it is my first fan fiction...**

**Ps - I don't own anything except a beaten up ford and awesome record and DVD collection lol.**

**--**

**September 12th 2025**

It started and ended with the rain.

They where brought into this world in the rain and one of them left this world in the rain.

To the unknown occupant of Tree Hill, North Carolina she would look like a normal girl, in the school quad waiting for her first day of senior year, but the occupants of Tree Hill knew better, the prodigal daughter had returned.

"She left to go to rehab"

"It was juvie they sent her too"

"Her parents disowned her"

These are many of the whispers that Natalie Scott could hear as she made her way down the long corridors of Tree Hill High to her locker. If she was honest with herself she did miss this place while she was gone, but in the battle between missing it and the painful memories which seemed to be evoked in turning every corner, the painful memories won out.

"Well well look who's returned", Natalie quickly looked to her left and silently wished that she'd changed her name, STUPID ALPHABETICAL LOCKERS!! Standing there in all his glory was Braden Davis Scott her cousin. "Hey what's going on good summer?" she replied meekly. Suddenly his eyes filled with rage "Good Summer, that's all you can say, how about good year? You left without so much as a goodbye to anyone, do you realise what you've put the family through?!" He shouted. Family the word alone made her feel sick, she had no family, not since...she didn't want to think about it. "You know what just stay away from me", with that he stormed off down the hall. Great another Scott leaving her life, what was it Aunt Peyton always said, People Always Leave, she was sick of it that's why she decided to leave first.

--

"Well I see your grades have slipped dramatically, no 4.0 GPA anymore...I can see why you've had a dramatic year, but you are a smart girl, I mean you missed an entire year of school yet your still at grade 12 level, well low grade 12", Natalie didn't know how much longer she could listen to Principle Turner babble on giving her sympathetic looks. Okay so she missed her entire junior year, she was going to go up a grade last year so she would have missed it anyway. And the "gap-year" wasn't a total waste of time it was well what's that corny term, soul-searching, she finally thought she could put the past behind her, ugh who was she kidding she just needed her diploma from this place and then she could leave Tree Hill and all its painful memories behind...for good.

"So here's your schedule...it's quite packed, just come and find me if you have any problems, or go to your grade tutor." he smiled politely, she quickly looked away not being able to stand the pitying looks which seemed to radiate from him and every other member of staff's eyes.

Walking down the corridor she slowly looked at her schedule wondering what she had first period, what she saw knocked the wind out of her, there in big bold letters where AP English. What her grades this year shouldn't have qualified for that, fate sure had a funny way of kicking her in the ass.

She won't be there Natalie though as she made her way to the classroom, class had started 10 minutes a go so luckily for her the corridors where empty.

Quickly fumbling with the classrooms handle she opened the door with some force. The world seemed to slow down as ocean blue eyes met with deep brown ones and Natalie could only think of one word "Mom"

--

Haley James Scott quickly made her way to her classroom hoping the new school year would fill the massive void that was in her heart. As students began to trickle in and her lesson began , she realised that nothing would fill that gap, it was her fault though, she wished everyday that they could take back that last conversation. If she could just get one e-mail, letter or call anything to know that the one she missed so badly that it physically hurt to think about, is okay, just some kind of sign she thought.

Her prayers where answered when the door was swiftly opened, deep brown eyes met with familiar ocean blues ones and Haley James Scott only had one thought "It may be 1year, 6weeks, 4days and a couple of hours later...but daughter had finally returned"

**Okay so thats thee first chapter...reviews are welcome lol second will be up soon!**

**Bex. C**

**xoxo**


	2. The Return Of The Familiar

**Hey Guys here is Chapter 2, a longer summary of the story is posted at the bottom.**

**--**

_**June 2**__**nd**__** 2017**_

"_Hey baby are you excited about your big day?" said a twenty-eight year old Haley Scott to her young daughter. Natalie looked up at her mother, who peered down at her with worrying eyes. "Yeah momma I'm excited I am 10 nearly an adult now," the young child enthusiastically replied. "But I have this funny feeling in my tummy like something bads going to happen". Haley looked at the small child, with her eyes so like her fathers - as blue as the ocean. She always thought that her daughter's eyes showed an old soul, a child who was beyond her years. Yet they had a magnificent sparkle to them, they where so full of life. Her eyes and her stubbornness where the only things she really got from Nathan, everything else was a carbon copy of Haley right down to the blonde hair, button nose, intelligence and musical talent, and nothing made Haley prouder. _

_But to see those beautiful eyes clouded with uncertainty really worried her, "What do you mean baby, nothing going to happen," she replied confidently. Natalie pondered this for a few minutes, "Okay I believe you, I know you and Daddy will protect me, Daddies like a superhero," she giggled._

_Just then the two Scott ladies heard Nathan shouting "Nat, Jay, where are you? Its cake time!". Haley and Natalie entered the families large home. "Nat I am blowing the cake out first I am the eldest," shouted Jay. _

_Justin Lucas Scott would constantly pull this card, okay so her was older by three minutes, that right Natalie Scott was a twin. Although Natalie was a carbon copy of Haley, Jay was totally like Nathan, well except for his deep brown eyes, those he got from his mother._

_Later that night Natalie still couldn't shake that bad feeling. "Nat what's up? You've been funny all day, it's our birthday...Don't worry be happy!" he began to sing. Natalie laughed, her brother truly had a gift for cheering her up, her really was her best friend._

_She explained the bad feeling to him. "Don't worry Nat I'll always protect you," he replied confidently, squeezing her hand._

_Later that night something bad did happen Natalie fell down the stairs breaking her leg. Jay would later tease her for having some strange sixth sense thing. She was so scared in the hospital she'd never liked them, but looking into Jay's eyes she knew she was safe..._

**September 13th 2025**

Natalie woke form her bed with a jump. She kept having these dreams ever since her return to Tree Hill, dreams filled with happy memories of her family and her brother. Although they where a change from the scary nightmares which had occupied her sleep in the last year, they left her with the same un-easy feeling. Walking into the kitchen of her small apartment, she looked at the clock and groaned it was 3 am, 3 more hours till she had to be up for school. School now that was eventful yesterday, after everyone's whispers and stares in the corridor, she then proceeded to her first class where the fates really kicked her ass, cause her teacher was drum roll please...her mother, the person she least wanted to see and currently hated. So she did what she has done all her life...she ran, right out of there, she kept on running until she finally made it to a familiar place, the Rivercourt.

It was there she ran into a tall blonde man - her Uncle Lucas. After some awkward stares they played some basketball, which nearly made her forget her shitty situation, until he decided to give her one of his famous speeches, quoting legandery authors and all. In the end he just gave her a large overpowering bear-hug and said "I'll always be there for you, but please don't ever leave again without telling someone." She didn't have to heart to tell him that she would be high-tailing it out of tree hill in 9 months time, with her diploma under her belt.

Shaking her head of thoughts of family she decided she should at least try and get some more sleep.

--

Haley Scott tossed and turned all night, trying everything but sleep didn't come. She couldn't shake the look of hatred and disbelief that was in her daughter's expressive eyes yesterday, before she ran away. It was the same look she had after their last conversation a year ago. Her daughter had returned, but what did this mean?

Haley wanted for nothing more for them to be a family again, her and Nathan had tried to move on as well as they could, but something was missing...Natalie.

Looking at the clock Haley groaned 3am, 3 hours till school. Turning over she noticed that the bed was empty. Nathan hadn't come home. As news of Natalie's return travelled around the school fast, it was only an hour later after Haley's brief and brutal encounter with her that Nathan showed up in her classroom. They both looked at each other before embracing the other and cried, their daughter had returned. Nathan later decided that he need some air so cancelled basket ball practice and went out for a run. That was 12 hours ago, Haley knew he needed space to wrap his mind around their daughter's return so did she. Turning back around she tried to let sleep catch her.

--

Nathan Scott stared at the picture in front of him. It was of his family...the last picture of all of them. He had just coached the Ravens to the state championship. The victory was only made sweeter by the fact that his son was shooting guard and captain, and his daughter was cheering the team on, as head cheerleader.

Sitting alone in the coaches office his mind was racing with thoughts, but one stood out clearly.

Natalie had returned.

That statement made him ecstatically happy, oh how he had missed his little girl, even though she was 18 she would always be his little girl. The little girl, that when held in his arms 18 years previous, he swore to cherish and protect. He had failed, and with that thought brought a huge amount of shame.

His thoughts where interrupted however by a loud thud. Quickly he ran to the gym, thinking who would be at the school at this hour it was 7am after all. When he reached the gym, he stopped abruptly in his tracks. There in the middle of the court was his daughter, his beautiful daughter. Ocean blue eyes clashes with ocean blue eyes and time stood still.

In 3 large paces reaching his daughter pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Breathing in her scent, strawberries and something just uniquely Natalie, he broke down and cried.

Natalie Scott stood paralysed as she came into contact with her father. A huge wave of longing filled her when their eyes met, longing to be in his protective arms again. Her wish was granted moments later when he strided across the gym and pulled her into a bear-hug similar to the one her Uncle Lucas gave her earlier. Her face felt wet and that's when she realised she was crying, she hadn't cried since that night when she had vowed to put Tree Hill, her past and her family behind her and left town.

Oh how she had missed him, she never wanted to leave him but with her family falling apart and her relationship with her mother in runes she knew she needed to leave.

Some time later Natalie broke the hug starting to feel awkward, she had missed him dearly but there was so much between them, so much between her and all her family. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "Nat where have you been?...I've missed you so much". She didn't know what to say, hell she couldn't really explain it herself so how could she to him. Looking at him sadly she replied "I better go homeroom starts soon". His face fell "But I've got so much to say, skip homeroom come in chat with me in my office," he spoke hopefully. "I am sorry I..I need to go...sorry," with that she fled the gym.

--

Running down the corridor Natalie made it to the classroom for homeroom. Opening the door she noticed that like yesterday she was yet again late! But that wasn't the only similar thing. In the front of the classroom stood her mother, Haley James Scott, she looked up at Natalie with a big smile and happiness in her eyes and said "Hello Natalie, please take a seat."

--

**Summary - Natalie Scott was the perfect daughter, sister, friend, had the perfect life and perfect family, but that was all taken away from her with a tragic event one evening. After tragedy, with her family falling apart and her relationship with her mother in runes, trying to run from her past she left Tree Hill and her family behind. Nearly 1 1/2 years later she is forced to return to complete high school, so she can leave the town and her past once and for all. But her return will create shockwaves throught the Scott family, and bring hope to her parents Nathan and Haley that their family can be rebuilt. But alot has happened to Natalie while she has been gone she has met new people and had new experiences, all which will effect her return to Tree Hill. Nathan and Haley are about to find out that their little girl may be lost forever.**

**So thats 2 chapters down, a lot more to go lol!**

**Bex. c**

**xoxo**


End file.
